


about us

by singasongofus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/singasongofus
Summary: byulyi kisses her best friend





	about us

Byulyi hates Yongsun. That's a lie, of course; they're best friends, the kind of friends that buy each others' favorite coffee without asking, and show up unannounced at each others' houses. They've been together since Yongsun punched a boy that was teasing Byulyi in the fourth grade. Yongsun's always said they'll be friends forever. 

Intellectually, Byulyi knows she should be happy for her best friend. And she is. Truly. Not everyone finds their soulmate, but Yongsun is happily engaged and tomorrow, she will be happily married to the love of her life. There's still time, Yongsun always tells her, you'll find the one!

Byulyi  _ has _ found the one. The one who makes her laugh until she can't breathe. The one who cooks her eggs just how she likes them, scrambled with soy sauce and just a little runny. The one who's getting married tomorrow. 

She's not sure when it started, can't quite recall the first time she noticed the curve of Yongsun's mouth, the gentle slope of her neck where is meets her shoulder. All she knows is that somewhere along the line, she started wanting to hold Yongsun's hand.

Not that they've never held hands: school trips, amusement park visits, even riding the train during rush hour; they've been holding hands for the past 20 years. But that doesn't mean Byulyi doesn't get the urge to grab Yongsun's hand, run her thumb along the smooth skin of her wrist. Sometimes, she wishes she could interlock their fingers and pull, just a little, so Yongsun would fall into her. 

It's strange to think that in less than twenty-four hours, her best friend will be a wife. That Kim Yongsun will become Nam Yongsun. Byulyi's seen Yongsun go through her share of boyfriends over the years but they had all ended eventually, and then they would sit on Yongsun's couch under a pile of blankets to watch Disney movies. But this isn't some summer fling or schoolyard crush-- this is a husband. And Byulyi's not sure what that means for her. 

 

But she does know that Yongsun is the most beautiful person she’s ever seen, even now in her tacky bathrobe that has “bride” spelled out in rhinestones across the back. She flops back on the bed, blonde hair in a halo around her head.

 

“So,” Byulyi sits on the edge of the bed, reaching down to twirl a strand of Yongsun’s hair between her fingers, “What would you like to do on your last night as a free woman?”

 

Yongsun bats her hand away, sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her. “I’m getting married Byul, not going to prison. I’ll still be your Yongsun.”

 

_ Your Yongsun.  _ Byulyi likes how that sounds. She fights down the blush that creeps up her neck, turning to look out the window instead.

 

“Let’s go up to the roof.”

 

Byulyi can’t help but smile at Yongsun’s suggestion. They haven’t done this in years, maybe not even since college. Yongsun moved across the city and they’re both so busy these days. But Byulyi is more than happy to follow Yongsun out into the cool air. Everything is a little surreal up here-- city sounds muted and the night wind whipping against their cheeks. They lean against the railing, looking out at the city lights.

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“Of getting married?” Yongsun tilts her head back, the streetlights below illuminating the column of her neck. “No, I think I’m ready for this. I’m nervous, but a good nervous, you know?”

 

Byulyi wants to tell her,  _ I’m  _ scared. Scared of the finality that marriage will bring. Deep in her heart, Byulyi always thought that maybe, maybe one day Yongsun would see. Maybe one day she’d have a chance. 

 

But that’s not fair to Yongsun. Yongsun, who deserves to be the happiest person in the world. The one person that Byulyi would pluck the stars out of the sky for.

 

Yongsun, who’s staring at her now, hair almost silver in the moonlight. She looks ethereal, bathrobe fluttering around her thighs and hair spilling messily over her shoulders. When she tilts her head, eyes shining when they catch the streetlamps’ glow, Byulyi can’t help herself. She leans in to press their lips together.

 

She pulls back quickly, but not before she feels Yongsun breathe something against her lips.

 

_ I’m sorry. _

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [btob's "last day"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5aUWkUA5I0) and the mv for [kimberley chen's "管你的擁抱" (guan ni de yong bao)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViTDfnrmW9s)  
> 


End file.
